narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Edmund Pevensie
Edmund "Ed" Pevensie (1930-1949) was the third of the Pevensie children; and after his younger sister, Lucy, second to enter the magical world of Narnia. He was mischievous and rather rude, but changed largely after his experience with the White Witch. Edmund was crowned King of Narnia along with his brother and sisters. At the coronation, he received the Narnian titles, King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste and Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, Biography Childhood Edmund was born in 1930, the third child of his parents. In 1932, when he was two, his sister Lucy was born. At this time, the Pevensie family lived in London, England. Edmund began attending boarding school with his brother Peter in 1939, at the age of nine. The experience was apparently a bad one for him, as his personality afterwards began to worsen. Around this time, World War II began. In the summer of 1940, Edmund and his siblings were evacuated from London due to the German bombings on the city. They were sent to live in the countryside with an old professor called Professor Kirke, (Digory Kirke, as he was also known). Shortly after their arrival, Edmund began mocking his sister Lucy, who professed to have seen and visited a magical country hidden in the house inside a wardrobe. Winter Rebellion Shortly afterwards, Edmund followed his sister through the wardrobe where she claimed her magical country existed. He was shocked to discover she had been telling the truth, as he found himself in a wintry forest. Whilst exploring the forest, he soon stumbled across a sleigh carrying a lady. The woman was introduced as Jadis, the Queen of Narnia. After inviting him to sit and talk with her, and conjuring him food and drink, Jadis confided in Edmund that she had always wanted a son like him to be her heir. Over the course of their chat, Edmund told her a great deal about his family, and that Lucy had already visited her country and that she had met a faun (Mr.Tumnus). She offered to make him a prince if he brought his siblings to her realm of Narnia to make them dukes and duchesses. Edmund agreed and promised to keep it a surprise, bidding farewell to the Queen. Shortly afterwards, he found Lucy in the forest, and the two returned to the Professor's house. Lucy warned Edmund if he ever returned to Narnia, that the land was ruled by an evil witch who claimed to be the Queen of Narnia. Despite this warning, Edmund continued to plan to meet with Jadis again. When questioned by Peter and Susan, Edmund grew embarrased and refused to admit that he had in fact seen Narnia. Several days later, the four siblings were forced to hide in the magic wardrobe in an attempt to hide from the housekeeper Mrs. Macready. Thus, all four stumbled into Narnia, and decided to go to visit Mr. Tumnus, a Narnian faun that Lucy had met in her past visits. Upon arriving at his home, however, the four were dismayed to find it empty, with a warrant for Mr. Tumnus's arrest hanging over the door. Before they could choose what to do, the four were distracted by a bird, who led them into the forests where a Beaver waited. The Beaver explained to them that Narnia was indeed oppressed by the queen, called the White Witch. He then took them to his home, where he told them that the true king was called Aslan, and he had returned to reclaim his kingdom. He also told the siblings that according to Aslan's word, the four humans were prophesied to defeat the witch and take her place as the kings and queens of Narnia. In the midst of the meal, Edmund, still planning to meet with the Witch, slipped away and escaped to her castle, where he told her that he had brought his siblings. He discovered that she was not as kind as she had once been when she threw him into the dungeons. Shortly afterward, Edmund was retrieved from the dungeon and set out with the Witch on her sleigh to find his siblings. On the journey to the Stone Table, they found a group of animals eating a meal provided by Father Christmas in celebration of the return of Aslan. In her anger, she turned the lot of them into stone by use of a magic wand she possessed. With this, Edmund began to see what Witch truly was, and became repentant for his earler betrayal. Shortly afterwards, the forests began melting, a sign which was recognized to signal the end of the White Witch's power and the coming of Aslan. After some time, the Witch began to realise that she would not catch Edmund's fleeing siblings, and chose instead to kill Edmund at once, to keep the propesy from being fulfilled. Before she could carry out her threat, a rescue party – sent by Aslan – attacked her, rescued Edmund, and returned him to Narnian custody, where he at long last met Aslan. After many words and many apologies, Edmund was made at home and declared a prince amongst the Narnians. Later that day, the Witch came to Aslan's camp and proclaimed that Edmund was hers by an ancient and sacred magic law set down from the begining of time. Aslan openly confirmed that this was the law, but after a private conference, persuaded her to renounce her right. Despite having his life hang by a thread, Edmund remained steadfast and faithful to Aslan during this time, showing no fear and displaying the rapid change in his personality. After the White Witch departed, the camp made ready to leave and recamp at the Fords of Beruna. There, plans were made for a battle at Beruna the next day, which Edmund and Peter were to lead. The next morning, according to their duties, both brothers rose and prepared for battle, despite the mysterious disappearance in the night of Aslan, Susan, and Lucy. Throughout the impending battle, the Witch turned creatures into stone with her wand. Edmund, deducing advantage, took the initiative and destroyed her wand, fighting through several seasoned soldiers to do so. In doing so, he was also severely wounded and had to be carried away to recieve immediate medical attention. Not long after the end of the battle (a Narnian victory), Edmund's siblings arrived at his side. Lucy ran to her dying brother and used a magical cordial she had been given to save his life to heal him at once. Immediately afterwards, Edmund was made a knight in the presence of Aslan. The next day, all the Narnians marched the the castle of Cair Paravel, where the Pevensie siblings were crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia. Golden Age of Narnia The Pevensies' reign lasted fifteen years (1000 NT-1015 NT). Throughout their rule, Edmund became known as King Edmund the Just, because of his great council and judgement. He also became an accomplished diplomat and warrior, and the reign he shared with his siblings became known as "The Golden Age of Narnia". Fourteen years after the coronation of Edmund and his siblings, the prince of Calormen, Rabadash, desired to have Susan as his wife. In response, Edm und accompanied his sister Queen Susan to Rabadash' home in Tashbaan. During their visit, both realized that Rabadash possessed an unsavory character, but realized too late that if they refused his offer they and their embassy would become prisoners. After devising an escape and slipping out of the city, they sailed to Cair Paravel. After landing at the castle, they were informed that a furious Rabadash was marching on their ally of Archenland. Edmund at once summoned a Narnian army and with Queen Lucy marched south to save the Archenlanders in a hard-fought battle. The battle was a victory for Narnia and Archenland, and Rabadash was defeated. One year later, in 1015 NT, the monarchs recieved the news that the White Stag had returned to Narnia. They promptly arranged a hunt for it, but were stymied in the woods when they came upon a mysterious glade. All four admitted to having memories of the forest, and agreed to explore further. After going deeper into the woods, all four found themselves back in England, transformed again into children. 1940-1941 The four siblings discovered that due to Narnian magic, their twenty-year reign had not taken up a second on Ear th, and they had not been missed or changed. Edmund, again a twelve-year-old boy, returned to boarding school with his brother that fall, greatly changed in personality. The following year, all four siblings set out for boarding school. While on their way, they felt a strange tugging or pinching which Edmund recognized first as the pull of magic. Moments later, all four were pulled out of Earth and into a strange forest. War of Deliverance Upon arriving, they explored their new surroundings, an overgrown forest on an uninhabited island. After some walking, they found a castle in ruins, which Peter later deduced to be the formerly great castle of Cair Paravel. Edmund argued against it, finding it impossible that Narnia could have changed so much in one year. He was proven wrong when the four discovered their old treasury within the ruins. The following morning, Edmund solved the issue of the vast change in Narnia by recalling how the times of the worlds are not concurrent. That morning, the four monarchs stumbled upon their first sighting of humans; two strange soldiers trying to drown a dwarf. After Peter and Susan saved the dwarf, Edmund cut his bonds, and all four inquired after the Narnian situation. The dwarf told them that the year was then 2303 NT, and Narnia had been overrun by a race of Telmarine humans, who had driven the Old Narnians into hiding. The Narnians had agreed to be led by a Telmarine prince who was also in exile, if he would give them their freedom when they made him king. By magic, Caspian and the Narnians had called th Kings and Queens into Narnia to help him. The dwarf introduced himself as Trumpkin, a Narnian scout sent to bring them to Caspian. After telling them he found them unfit for battle, he was challenged to a duel with Edmund. After a long spar, Edmund was victorius. Trumpkin then agreed to lead all four to Caspian, and they set out, getting lost several times. On the second night of their journey, Edmund was wakened by Lucy, who told him Aslan had told her which way to go to Caspian. Edmund was disgruntled, but agreed more easily than his sibings to follow her. After a short walk, Edmund too was able to see and follow Aslan, and all five reached Caspian's camp not long after. When they met wit h Aslan, he greeted Edmund only by telling him, 'Well done". Peter, Edmund, and Trumpkin then went to meet with Caspian as the queens departed with Aslan. They arrived at Caspian's camp in time to witness Caspian's attempted assassination by a werewolf, a hag, and a black dwarf. After slaying the attackers, the kings were introduced to Prince Caspian. King Peter immediately took charge and arranged a duel with the enemy's King Miraz. Edmund was chosen to carry the challenge to the king. Later that day, he also witnessed the duel alongside Caspian. After the duel went afoul and the Telmarines declared open battle, Edmund was the first to rush to Peter's side and fight in the battle. When the Telmarines retreated, Edmund pursued them to the fords of Beruna, where their escape was cut off. Aslan, the queens, and the Narnian reinforcements met them at the fords, where the Telmarines surrendered. Caspian was knighted on the spot, along with many of his followers. The Four Kings and queens then spent several days in Caspian's company as he set up his new reign. They departed the day before Caspian's coronation, and were returned to their homeland on Earth. 1941-1943 The Pevensies found themselves again on their way to school, just as they had been when they left. Edmund and Peter returned to school as planned. The following year, their parents and Susan traveled to America, and Edmund and Lucy were sent to stay with their Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold. Edmund was forced to stay with his cousin Eustace Scrubb, a younger boy whom he openly detested. During this visit, he was known to visit Lucy's private bedroom, where the two would talk about Narnia and study a painting on Lucy's wall which they agreed resembled a Narnian ship. Eustace once caught them talking about Narnia and entered with the intention of teasing them about it. Once he entered, the painting came to life and sucked them into it's frame, again drawing Edmund and Lucy into Narnia. Voyage on the Dawn Treader Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace found themselves in the Narnian seas. After struggling for several minutes to stay afloat together, they were rescued by a passing ship. Edmund and Lucy were overjoyed to discover that the ship was indeed Narnia, and was on a voyage being led by their old friend King Caspian. Caspian welcomed them and explained that his ship, the Dawn Treader, was on it's maiden voyage, sailing to find seven lost lords of Narnia. Caspian's secondary purpose on the voyage was to explore to the end of the world in the hopes that he might find Aslan there. Shortly after arriving in Narnia, Edmund accompanied Caspian and a small party on a walk over the island of Avra, where the party was captured by slaver traders. Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep the mouse were separated from Caspian and spent the night on a slave ship. The next morning, they were sold separately at a slave auction until Caspian and his Narnian crew shut down both the auction and the entire trade. After being freed, the Narnians spent several more days at the Lone Islands before sailing on. The ship weathered a hurricane before arriving at an uninhabited island for repairs. The day of their landing, Eustace disappeared and Edmund and most of the crew participated in searching for him. The next morning, Edmund and the crew were confronted by a dragon, which they faced bravely until they realized that it was in fact Eustace, under an enchantment. After several weeks stuck on the island due to Eustace's predicament, Edmund woke early one morning and found someone wandering the woods near their camp. He was overjoyed to discover that it was Eustace, again a human. Telling his story, Eustace appeared contrite for his earlier actions, and humbly listened to Edmund's advice. Afterwards, the Dawn Treader ''sailed on and was attacked by a sea serpent before landing on another unknown island, where they found a statue of a man in a pond of water. Here, Edmund was the first to deduce that the pond was magic, and the statue was in fact a real man turned into gold. Though aware of the pull of magic, Edmund briefly fell under the enchantment of the island and began to quarrel greedily with Caspian and Lucy until Aslan appeared breifly and all were brought back into their right minds. They next arrived on a cultivated island where they found an empty house and an abandoned estate. They were later dismayed to discover that the island was inhabited by invisible people who desired to kidnap the Narnians and force them to agree to their own terms. With no choice, the Narnian party agreed to the terms of their invisible captors, who asked Lucy to perform a magic spell on them to make them visible. Despite Edmund's apprehension, Lucy did so, and the Narnians left the island on good terms with it's inhabitants. They next happened upon a dark swath of cloud with they agreed to sail into. Upon exploring they found a man, who told them that they were inside an island where all night-dreams came true. In terror, Edmund and the crew rowed away from the island. Continuing east, they stopped at an island where they found a table, a feast, and three men sleeping there. Edmund was wary, but agreed to spend the night on the island with Caspian, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep. At dawn, they were approached by a beautiful young woman who told them of the three men, the islands, and the magic on it. Edmund was polite, but suspicious of her until introduced to Ramandu, a star and lord of the island who told them they must sail on until they reached the end of the world and leave one person there. The ship accordingly sailed on, discovering a sea of lilies know as the Silver Sea where it became obvious that they could sail no further. Edmund, Lucy, Reepicheep, and Eustace then went on in a rowboat to the very end of the world, where Reepicheep separated and continued on to Aslan's Country. The three remaining beached their boat at the End of the World, where they were greeted by Aslan, who bade all three to go on to Earth and told Edmund and Lucy that neither would ever return. After rending open the sky, he created a door and sent all three back to England. 1942-1949 '''I'n 1949, he and seven others who had been to Narnia--which included Diggory Kirke, Polly Plummer, Peter Pevesie, Lucy Pevensie, Susan Pevensie, Eustace Scrubb and Jill Pole--were gathered together at Polly Plummer's home, reminiscing over their memories of Narnia. There, they recieved a vision of Tirian, the last king of Narnia, in suffering. The Eight Friends of Narnia then agreed to concoct a plan to send Eustace and Jill Pole back to Narnia by means of the magic rings, which brought Diggory Kirke and Polly Plummer to Narnia at its creation. Edmund and Peter, disguised as workmen, retrieved the rings which were buried in the backyard of Diggory Kirke's former home. They subsequently headed to a train station, where they were to wait for the others who were on a train. (The parents of Peter, Edmund, Susan, and Lucy were also on that train, though Edmund or the others were not aware of it.) There was a railway accident, due to the train taking a turn too fast. This was the cause of Edmund's death, including the deaths of the Pevensie family (except for Susan) Professor Kirke and Ms. Polly, other friends of Narnia. Edmund is later seen in Aslan's Country, and is witness to Narnia's End. Afterlife They were immediately resurrected in Aslan's Country and reunited with the other friends of Narnia, who had also been killed in the train wreck. They witnessed the end of the World of Narnia, were reunited with Aslan, and lived eternally thereafter with former inhabitants of both Narnia and England. Trivia *Edmund was played by English actor Skandar Keynes in the three Disney/Walden Media films The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe ''(2005) and ''Prince Caspian ''(2008), and ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010). *He was played by Jonathan R. Scott in the BBC television adaptations of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (1988) and Prince Caspian and The Voyage of the Dawn Treader while Charles Pointing portrayed the older Edmund in LWW (1988) *He was voiced by Simon Adams and Nicholas Barnes in the cartoon adaptation of The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe (1979). *He was portrayed by Edward McMurray in the 1967 TV Series of The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *Lewis' Edmund is very similar to Shakespeare's Edmund in King Lear. Both are jealous of their brothers, both are traitors and both repent at the last moment. The repentance of Shakespeare's Edmund, however, is too late and does not make up for his evil deeds: Cordelia was executed by the orders he had given. He dies shortly afterwards from the fatal wounds he received during the duel with his brother. *Edmund's birthday was in early September; casually, Skandar Keynes' birthday is on September, 5th. */Personality/ de:Edmund Pevensie Pevensie, Edmund Category:Royalty Category:Seven Friends of Narnia Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie, Edmund Category:Dukes Category:The Last Battle Category:narnia's army